Godzilla (2014 Movie)
The film starts with a nuclear bomb testing sight being built on an island, where the last living dinosaur, Gojirasaurus, has been in a coma underground for over 1000 centuries. Years later, a nuclear bomb is tested that awakens the Gojirasaurus awakens and is mutated. It emerges from several miles underground and rampages through the testing sight, killing several scientists. The Gojirasaurus walks into the water where it swims from the ruins of the testing sight. Later, underwater, some Japanese scientists are searching for the mutant Gojirasaurus. They give up after several hours of unsuccesful searching, and return to Tokyo. However, they see that the Gojirasaurus attacked while they were in the submarine. The Gojirasaurus is shot with missiles and driven back into the water, and begins heading to New York. The American military is alerted that the Gojirasaurus is heading to New York. Back at the testing sight, a team sent to investigate discover a centipede infected by the nuclear blast, which has grown to a size similar to that of the Gojirasaurus. Amazed, they try to capture the centipede. However, when they're plan backfires, they are killed by the centipede. The centipede returns to it's homes, where it discovers it's nuclear eggs have hatched. The babies are scared off when a surprise missile strike by the air force nearly kills them. The centipede flees to search for it's babies while avoiding the missiles. The centipede disappears into the jungle as it is chased by the air force helicopters. Later, in New York, the city is being evacuated, with only a small ammount of the people having gotten out of the city, when the Gojirasaurus rises from the water and uses it's atomic breath it got from the nuclear energy to destroy some buildings and army tanks. It rampages through the city, smashing some buildings with it's tails an burning down others with it's atomic breath. Army tanks start shooting at the Gojirasaurus, but with no success. The Gojirasaurus picks up a tanks and throws it at an air force helicopter, causing them both to fall out of the sky and explode. A daring news reporter is reporting live on the creature's rampage, and dubs it "Godzilla", when all of the sudden the camera man is hit with a blast of atomic breath. The news reporter runs screaming as Godzilla destroys more buildings. A group of soldiers, led by Duncan Hadbert, shoot the creature with bazookas. The creature is knocked over onto a building. It gets back up and flees into the water, dodging missiles and other attacks. Months later, as the city is being repaired, Duncan Hadbert discovers a blood drop from the creature, and brings it to the labs at Area 51. The scientists discover that the creature's DNA contains nuclear energy. They begin working on a serum to kill the creature, using the DNA sample. Duncan and some scientists begin theorizing about the nuclear creature's origins, when the giant centipede emerges from the ocean and attacks Area 51. Duncan and some other soldiers go to get their bazookas, only to see that they have been crushed by the centipede. The centipede kills some of the soldiers, with only Duncan and 2 others escaping alive. The entire facility is evacuated as the creature crushes it. Duncan and the other survivors run as the creature rampages after them. The survivors are rescued by an air force helicopter, which takes them off to another base. At the base, General McTorsky explains his plans of building a robot to defeat the monsters. A scientist comes and shows the survivors their robot blue-prints. The robot's name is "Jet Jaguar". Suddenly, they are alerted that "Godzilla" has returned and is destroying Hollywood. Duncan and several others arrive in Hollywood and are attacked almost immediately by the nuclear dinosaur. Godzilla is shot in the face by a missile, and runs to attack the tank that shot him, leaving the soldiers in one piece. The soldiers spred out to get a good aim on the monster's head so they can attempt to blast it right off. However, the soldiers are confronted once more by Godzilla, who just finished destroying the tank. Most of them escape, while 6 of them are killed. Duncan and the other survivors get on top of a building, out of the creature's sight and reach, thens start shooting at it's eyes. The creature closes it's now-bleedig eyes and shoots a blast of atomic breath into the air. The blast hits the building the soldiers are on, causing it to collapse. Duncan and the other soldiers survive, but are injured. They decide to evacuate the city as they are getting nowhere trying to shoot down Godzilla. They start by evacuating people out of a burning building, and then go to a hotel. They run through the entire hotel telling people to get out and run out of the city. Duncan finds himself trapped when Godzilla shoots a blast of atomic breath at the ceiling of the hotel, causing it to collapse behind Duncan. Duncan tries climbing over the debris, but it suddenly bursts into flames. Duncan starts smashing a hole in the wall with the back of his gun, and then escapes through the hole as the entire hallway he was in collapses. He gets everyone else out of the building and leads them to an air port, where everyone gets onto a plane out of the city. Godzilla sees the plane flying in the air and attempts to shoot it with his atomic breath, but is distracted after he gets shot at by a bunch of army tanks. The tanks are destroyed by a blast of atomic breath, but the monster is suddenly driven away to the sea after 5 fighter planes shoot him in the side of the face with missiles. Meanwhile, the giant centipede makes it's way to Paris, where it destroys several buildings and the Eiffel Tower. Just then, Godzilla emerges from the ocean and confronts the centipede. The centipede knocks Godzilla onto a high school, which causes an explosion that sends the two monsters flying into the side of a building. The creatures get up and continue fighting. At the end of the fight, Godzilla grabs the centipede and manages to throw it out several miles into the ocean. Godzilla is suddenly attacked once again by military planes and tanks, but easily destroys them. Meanwhile, a Gojirasaurus skeleton is found near the nuclear testing sight where Godzilla's rampage started. Scientists investigate more, and find the mutant centipede's children. Only a few scientist's escape alive, and they accidentally fall into a pit. They find themselves in an underground cavern, where a hibernating dinosaur is found sleeping. They transport it to a research facility, where they identify it as a Megaraptor. During some tests, the Megaraptor is awoken. The creature attacks several of the scientists, and kills most of them. One of the scientists presses a button that causes the facility to self-destruct in an attempt to kill the monster. However, it is the only living thing that survives the explosion. However, the explosion covered the creature with several chemicals and other things from the facility. The chain reaction causes the creature to sprout three heads with giraffe-like necks, two wings, two horns on top of each of it's heads, and a longer tail, a homage to King Ghidorah. The creature uses it's wings to fly off from the facility. Back in Paris, Godzilla's rampage continues, and the centipede is still no where to be found. Duncan and three other soldiers, Jonathan, Gerald, and Blake, arrive and go to a safe spot, with several other soldiers and survivors. The four are told of the new third mutant monster, which is flying towards Canada as they speak. The scene cuts to the mutated Megaraptor flying in the sky, where it is suddenly attacked by a bunch of army planes and shot with several missiles. The mutated Megaraptor uses it's fire breath to burn the missiles as they head towards it. The Megaraptor then uses it's fire breath on the planes themselves. A few more fly up, but the creature crashes right into one, causing it to fall several miles into the ocean. The creature attacks the other planes, but is shot with a missile before it can destroy all of them. The missile blows up the side of the creature's face, causing it to fall out of the sky and crash land in Wisconsin. The creature gets up off the ground and starts wreaking havoc. Back in Paris, a news reporter is up in a tower describing what's going on, when Godzilla approaches the tower and knocks it to the ground, killing the reporter and the camera man both. Godzilla then continues smashing buildings and stomping on people. Godzilla approaches the safe spot where the survivors and soldiers are, and attempts to break the ceiling off the building. After a while of getting nowhere, Godzilla moves on. Meanwhile, in Wisconsin, the Megaraptor is flying above a bridge, breathing fire onto cars that are driving away, when the giant centipede comes crashing through the bridge from underneath it. The centipede crawls up onto the bridge, and is attacked by the Megaraptor. The centipede spins around, hitting the Megaraptor with it's rear end and sending it falling into the water. The centipede dives off of the bridge and into the water, where it fights the Megaraptor. The Megaraptor grabs the centipede, and tosses it up out of the water. The centipede falls back into the water, and attacks the Megaraptor. Suddenly, they are both shot with a torpedo by a nearby submarine, both knocking them unconscious and sending them sinking down even further into the water. Meanwhile, when most of Paris is either destroyed or up in flames, Godzilla returns to the ocean, where he once again encounters the centipede. Godzilla fights the centipede for a while before being attacked by the Megaraptor. Godzilla shoots the Megaraptor with a blast of atomic breath, burning one of it's faces. The Megaraptor then spins around, hitting Godzilla with it's tail. The two continue fighting while the centipede swims away. Later on, the centipede arrives in the city of Tokyo, which is still being rebuilt after Godzilla's rampage. The centipede is attacked by Japanese army tanks, but it only slows the centipede down a little bit. The centipede destroys the tanks by crawling over them and crushing them under it's weight. The centipede then destroys a few buildings before the Megaraptor and Godzilla emerge from the water, fighting eachother. The Megaraptor breathes fire at Godzilla, who counterattacks with his atomic breath. The two blasts come into contact and cause a huge explosion, sending the two monsters flying in opposite directions. Godzilla gets up and charges at the Megaraptor, and knocks it over. The Megaraptor flies up off the ground and shoots fire at Godzilla, who dodges it. Godzilla suddenly notices the centipede, and shoots it with his atomic breath. The centipede attacks Godzilla, and knocks him backwards onto a school. The Megaraptor suddenly swoops down and carries off the centipede. Godzilla gets up and runs after the Megaraptor and centipede. Godzilla finally makes it to a bridge where the Megaraptor lands and drops the centipede back onto the ground. The Megaraptor breathes fire onto Godzilla, knocking him over, then attacks him, as military helicopters fly up, shooting at the monsters as they fight. As the Megaraptor is nearly killing Godzilla, the centipede suddenly attacks it, defending Godzilla. Godzilla gets up and assists the centipede in fighting the Megaraptor. Suddenly, a missile hits the centipede in the side of the head, and blows it's head off. The Megaraptor gets up, and shoots fire at the centipede's dead body. Godzilla angrily shoots one of the Megaraptor's heads with his atomic breath, nearly blowing it off. The Megaraptor hits Godzilla with it's tail, then shoots fire at him. Godzilla bites one of Megaraptor's long necks, breaking skin and drawing blood. The Megaraptor roars in pain, then breaks loose from Godzilla's grip. Suddenly, Godzilla is show with a missile by one of the helicopters. Godzilla turns and shoots the helicopter out of the sky with his atomic breath. Suddenly, Godzilla is hit with a blast of the Megaraptor's fire breath. Godzilla turns around and knocks the Megaraptor over. Suddenly, a missile meant to hit one of the monsters misses and hits the bridge, causing it to blow up. The dead centipede's body goes flying into the city as the two other monsters are nowhere to be found. In the safe house in Paris, Duncan, watching the whole thing on TV, is confused whether or not to feel sorry for the monsters, but everyone else simply rejoices. After that, tons of debris, carnage, collapsed bridges, and fires throughout the several places the monsters attacked is shown. The film ends with Duncan and another soldier talking about the monsters. The other soldier wonders what the monsters wanted in the first place. Duncan pulls a document retrieved from the destroyed research facility about what the scientists saw before they discovered the Megaraptor, and replies by saying "it just wanted to find it's family". After the end credits, a scuba diver is shown taking photos of fish, when what looks like Godzilla briefly swims across the screen from behind her. Category:Fan Fiction